


plaid

by yanisiya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, soft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanisiya/pseuds/yanisiya
Summary: И этой зимой спасет лишь старый плед.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Чонин, давай заведём собаку.

— Чонин, давай заведём собаку.

Чонину совсем не хочется что-то слышать и вообще воспринимать любую информацию, будь то очередная статья или трёп Бэкхёна, но после такого заявления он вынужден отвлечься и сказать ему, что «Хён, подумай ещё раз об этом. Не думаю, что это хорошая идея» В ответ он получает обиженный взгляд и тихо брошенное «зануда»

Чонин не хочет ссориться, поэтому молчит, легко улыбаясь, и возвращается к делам.

Бэкхён хочет побыть ребёнком, он хочет волшебства: красивую ёлку, кучу конфет, а ещё маленького щенка, который пытался бы погрызть подарки и отвлекал их каждую секунду. Он хочет ловить холодные снежинки ртом и дурачиться с детьми, потому что ему двадцать три, но это неважно, ибо он все ещё ребёнок со своими странностями и маленькими мечтами.

До рождества остаётся два дня и Бэкхёну ещё сильнее хочется праздника, поэтому он все утро носится по квартире, напевая песенки и украшая все на своём пути. Развешивает на стене гирлянды, колокольчики, он даже приносит маленькую ёлочку и украшает её милыми игрушками и бантиками. Не хватает только горячего шоколада и рук Чонина, которые намного теплее и приятнее.

Чонин возвращается домой, когда на улице почти ночь. В комнате тихо мигают разноцветные огоньки, а на диване умиротворённо спит Бэкхён, завернувшись в плед, принесённый Чонином год назад, когда они только начали встречаться. Тогда старшему не очень понравился подарок потому что: «ты все равно теплее» и «что за ужасный цвет». Но после холодной зимы, красный плед стал их любимой вещью.

Будить спящего и безумно милого Бэкхёна не хочется, но сюрприз не будет ждать, да и уже, наверное, сбежал куда-то.

— Хэй. Просыпайся.

Чонин касается своими ледяными руками щёк Бэкхёна, а тот возмущённо мычит и пытается отмахнуться, но слышит скулёж и мгновенно просыпается. Удивлённо смотрит на улыбающегося Чонина, на дверь и обратно на Чонина.

— Ну, что ты смотришь. Иди к нему. Это чертёныш явно что-то натворил уже.

Бэкхён еще раз вопросительно смотрит на Чонина, который смеётся и быстро несётся в прихожую.

— Чони-и-ин. Я тебя очень сильно люблю.

Бэкхён почти визжит от радости, а Чонин продолжает улыбаться.

***

За окном творится настоящее волшебство. Пушистый снег медленно падает на праздничные улицы, а Бэкхён сидит у окна и наблюдает за настоящей рождественской сказкой, творящейся снаружи, пока Чонин колдует на кухне. Это рождество определённо лучшее и Бэкхён впервые может заявить, что по-настоящему счастлив.

В гостиной что-то падает, и Бэкхён слышит возмущённый крик Чонина.

— А я ведь предупреждал!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чонин вроде как искренний, но Бэкхён параноик и научился не верить людям, даже идеальному и глубоко обожаемому Ким Чонину.

Чонин пахнет свободой. Чем-то освежающим и внеземным; Бэкхён полностью пропах им, но от него веет зависимостью и чем-то грустным и приземленным.

Чонин идеальный до кончиков волос. Неидеальный (?) Бэкхён теряется на его фоне, сливаясь с серой повседневностью и теряясь в толпе.

Чонин притягивает к себе людей; его улыбка слишком яркая, и от него веет жизнью и радостью. Бэкхён отталкивает всех, кроме Чонина; улыбка Бэкхёна натянута и больше похожа на оскал, а глаза до боли печальные. Смотреть на него больно и грустно, поэтому его предпочитают забыть.

Все, кроме идеального Ким Чонина.

Прикосновения Чонина нежные и обжигающие. Он сводит с ума своими действиями. Бэкхён плавится и позволяет хоть на миг представить себе, что его на самом деле любят, а не делают одолжение из жалости. Чонин вроде как искренний, но Бэкхён параноик и научился не верить людям, даже идеальному и глубоко обожаемому Ким Чонину.

Чонин вытягивает из Бэкхёна душу, даже сам того не желая. Своей нежностью и призрачной любовью он с каждой секундой убивает его, разламывает на мелкие кусочки.

_Бэкхён очень хочет, чтобы Чонин смог собрать его обратно._

Бэкхён уверен, что Чонин исчезнет как прекрасный сон, но он остается и трепетно прижимает к себе, словно действительно любит. Бэкхён очень хочет верить в это, даже если это притворство.

Он разбивается и рыдает. Надрывно, отчаянно. Чонин растерян и напуган, а Бэкхён окончательно ломается.

Бэкхён видит беспокойство в глазах напротив и даже готов поверить, что это действительность, но его не научили доверию.

Он хочет сбежать, но ему не дают, сжимая тонкие запястья. Бэкхён рыдает сильнее и кричит что-то вроде: _«Не обманывай меня»_ , и пытается вырваться, но Чонин не дает и укутывает лживой заботой. Он шепчет что-то вроде: _«Поверь мне»_ , а Бэкхён впервые действительно хочет поверить.

_Бэкхён сдается._

Он хочет ухватить хоть каплю счастья и довериться, даже если потом его ждут разочарование и боль.

Бэкхён тонет в нежных объятьях, понимая, что окончательно потерян, а Чонин обещает сберечь его.

_И Бэкхён верит._

А Чонин сдерживает обещание.


End file.
